A New Mission of Emerald Eyes
by Nozomichi
Summary: Finally back….back to the emerald that has eluded him during his journey. And now that he can finally see it again it cannot be found. And who is this girl on stage? SasuSaku oneshot song fic


Summary: Finally back….back to the emerald that has eluded him during his journey. And now that he can finally see it again it cannot be found. And who is this girl on stage?

This story line came to me at 5 in the morning. So you all better enjoy it cause I lost a lot of sleep over it

Ja 'ne

* * *

Sasuke stood at the gates to Konoha, he just stood and stared at it, in aw that he was finally back. _Will they want me back?_ This question had troubled him the whole way after the defeat of his brother and Orochimaru. He took the chance and walked on, ignoring the flabbergasted looks of the guarding ninja. He could hear them yell to get the Hokage. But he didn't pay any mind to it. He had expected this if he returned.

_Go ahead, make a scene. I don't care. I am on a new mission now._ Emerald was all he thought about. Those deep pools had him aching and it was all that was keeping him going.

He walked down the streets again ignoring the stares and whispers; he wanted to yell at them. "Shove it up your gossip asses I'm back! So DEAL!" But he restrained himself. He was still stubborn with his ego. He wouldn't let himself yell and become like Naruto.

_Hmph. Naruto. And I half expected to see him at one of the ramen stands….where is he? He isn't still on his big mission to bring me back is he? Heh, he will be very disappointed that he didn't get to complete that personally._

He continued to walk until he reached his old home. It looked even more run down and ghostly. But he was too exhausted to care. He just went to sleep, a restless one filled with dreams of emerald…..and pink.

When he woke it was a new day and the sun shone through his window. He never did like how it did that. He never slept in; the crack of dawn was always at his doorstep first. He made his way around the house returning to old morning rituals. Finally he left the house and started to wonder the town, the stares had turned to glares and the whispers became loud gossip. But he still didn't care. As he walked he would see few familiar faces. But he kept his head down as not to draw their attention.

Then finally one of his worst nightmares and best friends at the same time came into view. He was yelling for Hinata and running from Ichiruka's Ramen stand (is that name right? I can't remember). Then he stopped in mid-sentence and looked straight at Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke!" He ran at him and stopped in front of him. "Ooi Sasuke-teme. You are back! Finally after 5 years you're back. This is great; we have worked so hard to bring you back…." Naruto hit him. OO. "All our work and you come home on your own? What the hell!" Sasuke inwardly sighed. _Same old attention span…same old Naruto…_

"Hn….dobe." the ends of his lips curled in a small smirk and Naruto grinned. They started walking and Naruto was babbling on, Sasuke didn't even pay attention to him, he simply surveyed the crowd, looking….searching….._Where is she?_ He didn't notice right away that Naruto had led him to a small club. _We have a club?_

They walked into a room that had dim lighting and then he started to pay attention to Naruto.

"They built this not long ago; it's a great place to hang out. Everyone comes here…you go sit down, I need to get ready." _Get ready?_ He would have asked but before he could open his mouth the energetic blond was gone. He sighed and sat down at a table close to the stage.

It wasn't much of a club. More like a lounge. There was what looked like a coffee stand that sold a variety of drinks in the back corner. Tables where scattered everywhere with soft lighten candles on them. The walls were a dark amber color to add to the dimness. The stage was moderate, just big enough to hold the drum set, bass, guitar, and the players of said instruments comfortably. There were lights above the stage, 4 actually. So all together to Sasuke it just look like a dark room that people fancied to gather in.

Then if you thought it couldn't get any darker…..the stage lights went dark. And you could hear a female voice.

"Dance, Dance…." To him it was hypnotic, but he shook himself out of it mentally. He had a mission. And he didn't need to be distracted. He was about to get up when one of the stage lights came on to reveal Naruto standing in front of a microphone.

"Alright people, get off your asses and get ready to dance…" He stepped back and grabbed the guitar from its stand. _He can play?_ This amused Sasuke and he sat back interested to see this. Then another stage light came on to reveal Hinata on the bass. This surprised Sasuke to no end. Hinata….playing an instrument…in front of people no less. _Must've grown out of her shyness._

Then the light over Drummer came on. And Sasuke about fell out of his seat.

Sakura sat on the low seat; he could tell it was her because of the hot pink hair. He couldn't see her eyes because her hair fell over them. He could just see a little bit of her nose and the smirk of her lips. She wore a black halter top that had a mid-drift and from what he could see she had her bellybutton pierced. _My how she has grown…_ His eyes scanned all he could see of her and he liked very much.

She held her hands in the air holding the drum sticks. She tapped them together to start the rhythm. She started to play and Hinata followed with the bass line. And you could hear a tambourine. Then the vocals started….

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse_

_Barely stuttered out_

"_A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue_

_Weighed down with words too over-dramatic_

_Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"_

_Vs. "no one should ever feel like…"_

Sasuke watched as Sakura's hair flew around her, her eyes still hidden. All he wanted was the emerald. But they still hid from him.

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

_These words are all I have so I'll write them_

_So you need them just to get by_

Sakura whispers _we're going into D-Minor_

_Dance, Dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, Dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me_

Everyone was up by now jumping and dancing in front of the stage. The once dark room now flashing with lights and many people.

_You always fold just before you're found out_

_Drink up its last call_

_Last resort_

_But only the first mistake and I…_

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

_These words are all I have so I'll write them_

_So you need them just to get by_

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine_

_You've been saving for his mattress, love_

_Dance, Dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, Dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me_

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine_

_You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)_

_I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me_

Sakura looked up only for a moment, right at Sasuke. He froze under her gaze. It was a quick glance but Sasuke saw it in slow motion. Those emerald eyes were still as bright and deep as they were back then.

_Dance, Dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, Dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)_

_Dance this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me_

_Dance, Dance_

_Dance, Dance_

_Dance, Dance_

_Dance, Dance_

The music ended with one last slam of the sticks to drums before they flung off the stage. They stood there for a second before everyone was screaming and yelling. Sasuke still stared at Sakura, she looked at him slowly. The smallest smirk on her face. He had no idea that she could have that effect on him. And now…

The audience continued to applaud. Naruto jumped off the stage and walked over to Sasuke holding Hinata's hand. He glanced at him briefly before watching Sakura jump over the drum set and down onto the floor. He could now see all of her. Her hair was long again and in many layers. It hung behind her and over her shoulders draping down her chest. Her bottoms were the same as they used to be. Pink skirt with the slits up the sides to her hips. With the black tight shorts underneath them.

He watched her walk over to them and started to listen to Naruto again.

"So what did you think?" He pondered the question waiting until Sakura was closer.

"Hn…I like the drums." He looked at Sakura, and they shared knowing smiles.

Sasuke stood and walked past Naruto and brushed Sakura's shoulder, she turned and followed next to him. He smoothly slid his hand into hers as they left the club.

* * *

A/N: Well what do you think? I think it was pretty good personally. I was listening to the song and I got the idea in my head and it seemed so good. I had two ways to go with it but I figured this one was better. The other was a bit sloppy.

So please review. I want to know if I should continue with song fics. I like to read them and I wouldn't mind making them to. But only if you like them so R&R please!

Ja 'ne


End file.
